


See you, See me

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, I've sinned, Mirror Sex, have fun getting wet, jaebum gets hot when he sees himself fucking you, lots of dirty talk, truthfully jaebum is a freak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: - its short, fast paced, and intense sorry





	

"Jaebum!" You shout for him as you walk in the flat from a trip to the grocery store. He often leaves you to find him when you come home from places or he's probably asleep. You shrug and kick off your shoes and remove your jacket before trudging to the kitchen to put away the many packs of ramen you'd just bought for your flatmate. While finishing up the last of the food and packing things neatly away you feel your phone vibrate in your back pocket. You fish it out and see a text from Jaebum himself. 

_Left you something on the vanity in the hall, thought you might like it. (:_

You chuckle at him. He never gets you things. It's always the other way around. Without thinking twice about it you respond to him:

_Okay, but where are you?_

Little wait between replies; your phone buzzes again.

_Don't worry about it. <3_

Your roll your eyes and make your way to the decently sized vanity at the end of the hallway. It's a deep grey color with turquoise lining along the mirror. A pink gift bag sat next to a rose and you smiled. You knew he had to be up to something flirty. You peek in the gift bag to be surprised by lingerie and a card that read:

_**I think about you a lot while you're away, beautiful.** _

You hear some moving around and then Jaebum has pinned you against the vanity before you can think about breathing. "I've been waiting." You see his face behind you from the mirror in front of you. He's smirking something awful as he lets his hands trace up and down your thighs and hips.  "Jaebum, I was expecting something much different than this." Your voice was shaking badly and he chuckled at your nervousness. "Nervous. Good." His hands slip under the hem of your jeans as he traces the lining to the front and unclasps them, letting your jeans fall to your ankles. His fingers toy with your core as he spreads your legs and moves your panties to the side. He teases, gently rubbing his fingers across your clit and barely letting his fingertips penetrate your entrance. "Stop- I'm-" You begin to whimper as his teases more coating his fingers in your juices. 

"I haven't even gotten started, baby." He slowly slides two fingers inside of you at one time. No hesitation. You gasp and the instantaneous pleasure you get greeted with as he starts pumping his fingers in and out. He leans over you and presses his lips to the back of your neck. He slowly works his fingers in and out of you, listening to you moan and beg. "How are you so-" You begin to mumble but get choked up on a moan. "Good? I don't know?" Jaebum bites his lip and pulls his fingers out of you, forcing them in your mouth to make you taste yourself. "Tell me how good you taste before I try myself," Jaebum says in a stern tone. He holds your face and you nod and him and try to spit out something that made sense, "Good, good." You say. 

"I don't think i believe you, try again." He demands.

"So good, Jaebum." 

"One more time," He smiles and it clicks with you. You knew exactly what he wanted.

"It tastes so fucking good, daddy." You moan and his face melts into evident pleasure. He drops to his knees and spreads your legs enough for him to let his tongue glide against your clit. He laps up your leaking juices and uses one finger to pleasure you while he massages your clit rhythmically with his tongue. You begin to get more needy. As he works you slowly you get more vocal and pant. You can feel his chuckles sending vibrations against you as he notices your whining and needy yelps. Before he can bring you any closer to your climax; he gets up. He hand landing loudly against your ass after he completely removes the rest of your clothing. He half unbuttons his flannel and drops his own jeans and boxers. Sitting you properly against the mirror so you face him he rests his hands on your thighs. "This is going to be beautiful." He pulls you slightly forward and positions himself. Slowly he thrusts himself into you, his thick shaft roughly rides against your walls. Jaebum wraps an arm around you as he picks up his pace. Pulling you against him he begins to talk, "This is just as i thought. You throwing your head back; loving every second. The picture of you clinging to me. God it's so perfect how you get so weak."

Jaebum keeps thrusting. His stroke so flawless and pleasurable. "You look so good. We look so good." He whispers as his lips attack your neck. His hands find your breasts as he leans you back against the mirror. His thrusts slowed for the time being, he massages your breasts and kisses roughly down your chest. His lips attaching gently to your nipples. Showing love to both breasts equally. The extra moans drawn from you as he keep thrusting and his hands and lips explore the rest of your body that he hadn't touched before. His hands tug at your hair and kneed at your ass as he picks you up around his waist and pins you against the wall. Both of you panting loudly as you approach a release. Quickly making his way into the nearest bedroom with you, he lays you then down on the bed and pulls out. He tries bringing himself to his climax, but just before you sit up and wrap your lips around his cock. Hollowing your cheeks and using your tongue to help stimulate him, you draw out his climax. His load leaks into your mouth and you swallow it all, unable to do anything else at this point. Jaebum pushes you back down and uses his thumb to massage your clit as he fingers you. "Unfair to leave you unattended? hm?" You get louder as you near and scream as your walls clench around his fingers and your roll your hips, riding out your orgasm on his hand as he hooks his fingers before pulling them out.

 "


End file.
